powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Combat
The ability to have better fighting skills than average humans. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Real world version of Enhanced Combat. Also Called * Keen Combative Knowledge *Master Level Combat Skill *Peak Combat *Maximum/Immense/Superior Human Combat Skill *Nigh/Near-Enhanced Combat Skill Capabilities The user's combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability Applications *Enhanced Unarmed Combat - User's combat is so honed that they can take down many opponents on their own. Their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. *Maximum Concentration Capacity - User can use 100% of their concentration, allowing them to take on many foes at the same time. *Peak Human Agility - User can change from one position to the other in the blink of an eye. *Peak Human Flexibility - User can stretch their limbs for important moves. *Peak Human Reflexes - User can react faster than others can. *Peak Human Sensory System - User has better awareness than that of others. *Peak Human Stamina - User is able to exert themselves against many opponents for long periods of time. *Peak Human Strength - User is strong enough to easily knock out many opponents in one or two hits. Associations *Enhanced Combat *Peak Human Condition Limitations *Can be surpassed by beings with Supernatural/enhanced combat or abilities. Known Users Gallery Peak Human Combat by Black Dynamite.gif|Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) Batman Vs.Gangsters.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) demonstrating his ability on Gangsters... Unarmed Combat by Batman.jpg|...Arkham patients... Power Kick by Batman (2).jpg|...Black Mask's face... Peak Human Speed by Batman.JPG|...a werewolf... Peak Human Combat by Daimon Wayne.jpg|Damian Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) Peak Human Combat by Constantine Drakon.JPG|Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) Unarmed Combat by Lady Shvia.jpg|Lady Shiva (DC Comics) Peak Human Combat by Captain America.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) Daredevil v2 068-008.jpg|Daredevil vs.The Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Peak_Human_Combat_by_Davos,_the_Steel_Serpent.jpg|Davos, the Steel Serpent (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Combat by Falcon.jpg|The Falcon (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Combat by Winter Soldier.jpg|The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) black-panther-killmonger-759.jpg|Erik Killmonger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) can fight on par with T'Challa. Earl Shi Kingdom.png|Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) stood at the pinnacle in the art of Qiang (枪: Spear).... One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|...massacring his opponents with nothing but sheer "power"... Enhanced Polearm Proficiency by Earl Shi.PNG|...his proficiency with the spear was so skilled... Enhanced Polearm Proficiency by Earl Shi 2.PNG|...that he could deliver grievous blows to the point his enemies are incapable of noticing that they've already been struck down. Gei Mou's Combat Kingdom.png|Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) Enhanced Axemanship by Batei.jpg|Ba Tei of Rigan (Kingdom) A Kou Kingdom.png|A Kou of the Ou Sen Army (Kingdom) Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers